Tent and tent-like structures which are light weight and easily erectable and quickly collapsible are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,667 discloses a tent of the type generally referred to as quickly erecting or self erecting which can be folded down without taking its components apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 to Norman discloses a tent having a frame comprising a loop or loops of flexible material which can be coiled during collapsing to a small compact pack. The structure generally requires staking to maintain it in the fully expanded upstanding configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 to Norman discloses another portable structure which comprises a fabric shell that forms various outer surfaces of the erected structure and a frame generally having a figure-eight configuration when expanded. Larger structures having two figure-eight frames are also disclosed. The single figure-eight frame structure has a tendency to roll and generally requires staking to be stable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,892 to Norman discloses a portable structure with a frame which has a figure-eight configuration having straight portions which prevent the portable structure from rolling over when fully expanded and upstanding. All of the above mentioned portable structures are of the self erecting or self expandable type, that is, the structures will when uncoiled at least partially spring out to their expanded configuration with little or no effort from the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 discloses an automobile sunshield having collapsible flexible loop members.